inlinehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2010 NCRHA Division II Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships
The 2010 NCRHA Division II Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships involved 16 schools playing in a round robin followed by a single elimination tournament to determine the national champion of NCRHA Division II college roller hockey. The tournament began on April 7, 2010 and ended with the national championship game on April 11. West Chester University of Pennsylvania, coached by Alex Kozik, won its first national title with a 7–5 victory in the national championship game over Southern Illinois University Edwardsville, coached by Andrew Tucker. Tournament procedure A total of 16 teams were selected for the tournament. Seven teams earned automatic bids by winning their regional tournaments. Nine teams were granted at-large bids, which were extended by the NCRHA Selection Committee. All 16 teams were seeded 1 to 16 and broken into four pools, each with four teams. Teams in Pool A were ranked 1, 8, 9, and 16, teams in Pool B were ranked 2, 7, 10, 15, and so on. Each team played every team in their Pool once for ranking in the single elimination knockout bracket. Qualifying teams The at-large and alternate bids were announced on March 8, 2010, while the Pools in the tournament were announced on March 25, 2010. The Eastern Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (ECRHA) had four teams receive a berth in the tournament, Southeastern Collegiate Roller Hockey League (SECRHL), and Western Collegiate Roller Hockey League (WCRHL) each had three teams receive berths, Great Plains Collegiate Inline Hockey League (GPCIHL), and Midwest Collegiate Roller Hockey League (MCRHL) had two teams receive berths, and Rocky Mountain Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (RMCRHA), and Southwest Collegiate Hockey League (SCHL) had one berth each. Preliminary round Points to each team are awarded as follows: *2 points for a win *1 point for a tie *0 points for a loss If two or more teams are tied in points, the following tiebreaker criteria will be used: * points earned in games involving only tied teams * goal difference in games involving only tied teams * goals scored in games involving only tied teams * goal difference in all group games * goals scored in all group games If a criterion leaves only two teams tied, then those teams will be ranked based on their head-to-head result. All times are local (PDT). Pool A Standings Schedule Pool B Standings Schedule Pool C Standings Schedule Pool D Standings Schedule Playoff round * - Denotes overtime period(s). All times are local (PDT). Bracket Schedule First round Quarterfinals Semifinals National Championship Record by organization The columns QF, SF, CG, and NC respectively stand for the Quarterfinals, Semifinals, Championship Game, and National Champion. See also *2009–10 NCRHA Division II season *NCRHA Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships Most Valuable Player *NCRHA Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships Most Valuable Goaltender *NCRHA Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships Playmaker *NCRHA Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships All-Tournament Teams *NCRHA Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships All-Revision Team Category:National Collegiate Roller Hockey Association Category:NCRHA Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships Category:2010 in inline hockey Category:Inline hockey Category:Sports in San Jose, California